Nights at the Foundry
by Iron Matron
Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. Rated M for later.
1. Hacky Sack Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with thier characters. This is purely and soley for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Title: Nights in the Foundry (Pre &amp; Post "Sara")**

**Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. **It didn't start out as anything organized. Someone would start a conversation and then one thing lead another and they soon found themselves enjoying quieter nights together. Here is what I think makes them friends; not just partners.

**Warning: **Draft**. Warning: S**poilers**. Warning: **Olicity**. Warning: **IT'S SO FLUFFY! ** You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Hacky Sack

Roy paces the Foundry; bored. Nothing was happening. Felicity was delicately typing while John was working on some equipment upgrades. Oliver was out on a very un-exciting patrol.

"What do you guys do when you're bored?" Roy loudlykills the silence with no regrets.

John &amp; Felicity both turn slowly from different side to stare at Roy and he is suddenly very uncomfortable. So, ok, maybe some regrets. _Wow, their eyes are piercing_.

Digg and Felicity share a look Roy is still learning to interpret thier Eye Language. Digg reaches behind him into a small drawer and with a flick of his wrist something goes whizzing in a high arc towards felicity who is already standing. She brings her foot up and her knee goes out and she catches the ball with the instep of her foot and then stands there.

Roy catches on and a huge smile spreads on his face; "you guys play hacky sack?!" He looks back and forth between John and Felicity.

"I'm a geek , Roy" Felicity says with pride. She begins to bounce the ball back and forth from one knee to the next; very casually just warming up. She expertly kicks it to Digg who does not look like the kinda guy who has quick moves but he holds his own with the little bean bag.

The night continues with Felicity and Digg teaching Roy some tricks. It's been years, but Felicity is still really good. Even in heels she is nimble and alot of her natural clumsiness seems to evaporate. The rooms fills with laughter as the little bean bag hops from person to person. Jokes are shared; Digg commenting on her entry into 'the geek Olympics'. Felicity jokes about the two forms of geek workouts; running from bullies and 'mad knee skills'.

Diggle's shares stories of how he got so good. There was apparently alot of boring times when at war. Diggle shakes off his rust and bounces his large frame expertly showing off some of the tricks he learned.

At some point in the conversation Oliver has arrived unobserved and just leans on the stair railing to enjoy watching Felicity's knees and appreciate the way her flowwy skirt bounces.

Diggle kicks the sack back to Felicity and she pops the hackie sack higher up in the air with her ankle behind her and then lets the ball roll down the entire length of her body until she expertly bounced it back up in the air with her other knee in front of her. Roy; "wow, that was hot!" to which Diggle laughs. Felicity tries to continue, but looses her concentration and the ball falls to the ground rolling towards the stairs.

Oliver steps forward letting his presence be known. He picks up the ball and looks at it for second. He thinks to himself he's never wanted to be an inanimate object more in his life. He looks up and smiles at his team; "so, this is what you do when I'm away?"

Then Felicity's computer beeps and it's back to work.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**Author's Note:**** I don't have a beta...** I probably should have one since most of my stuff is incomplete, **I'm trying to get one (for all those who keep recommending I have sent out a few requests, but I'm inpatient :) anyway.I digress. Hope you like this so far. More to come. Your comments and suggestions are encouraged. The good, the bad, the meeh.  
**


	2. Poker Anyone?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with thier characters. This is purely and soley for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Title: Nights in the Foundry (Pre "Sara")**

**Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. **It didn't start out as anything organized. Someone would start a conversation and then one thing lead another and they soon found themselves enjoying quieter nights together. Here is what I think makes them friends; not just partners.

**Warning: **Draft**. Warning: S**poilers**. Warning: **Olicity**. Warning: **IT'S SO FLUFFY! ** You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Poker Anyone?

Digg came with a plan.

The night drags on, one of the more rare occurrences these days, but they had just caught the major Big Bad last night and all the little baddies were behaving tonight. He knew it was going to quiet. When Felicity tells Oliver to come home, its a slow night Diggle heads back unobserved to the dark park of the Foundry near the stairs. He expertly sets up the table and all the pieces.

Roy notices first and heads back to see what was going on. Initially confused his eyes grow huge with understanding and then excitment. Diggle smiles at him and nods. Sara is next to get curious as she hears Diggle and Roy talking quietly. She has a similar reaction; but does shot Felicity, still staring intently at her monitors, a pointed look and then back at Diggle. Diggle shrugs. Roy is confused again by the teams ability to speak with thier eyes.

Oliver shows up and heads straight to the case to put his equipment away; but catches the majority of his team hovering in the dark by the stairs. he shots then a curious confused look and then swings back to Felicity - totally oblivious at her computers. He can't help but smile. He heads back into the dark and realizes what has been set up. His smiles widens as he thinks of something Diggle may not have. he looks Diggle directly in the eye as if to say; _you know where she grew up, right?_

Diggle almost laughs out loud; but it's Sara's giggle to actually finally get felicity;s attention. "What are you guys doing back there?" She says with a little irritation as she walks over. Diggle hits the overhead lamp he and Roy installed and the Poker Table comes to life. Her grin literally sparkles. "Oh my God! This is awesome! You guys want to play Poker?!" Felicity is almost hopping up and down.

Sara grabs both of her shoulders to try to keep her grounded as everyone takes their places.

Felicity grabs one of the decks of cards. She puts on a little show of her mad shuffling skills, nimbly splitting the deck and rotating them one handed then fanning the cards and manipulating individual cards into random spaces in the deck. Sara can't seem to stop giggling and Roy is having trouble following her hand movements. Diggle and John are just looking like proud papas at their Felicity. When she looks up she notices everyones' eyes are on her and she blushes.

Felicity asks Diggle what he wants to play and he tells then about the variations of poker he played when he was in the service. They always started out with plain old 5 card Stud then moves to more advanced complicated rules as his fellow soldiers would get more and more drunk. Felicity smiles at his story and deals the 5 cards to each person and the game begins.

Diggle looks across the table directly at Felicity and points his finger at her; "You can't cheat. We all know you grew up in Vegas." Felicity just winks shocking everyone with her unusual boldness.

Roy coughs at this point and looks really embarrassed; "ummm, I need to let you guys know something..." at this everyone looks at him. He looks even more nervous. "Ummm...I've never played poker."

This was going to be a long night.

Oliver leans over and tells him a few pointers and then the game begins. Everyone Anti In.

Oliver take 2 cards.

Roy takes 1.

Diggle takes 1.

Sara takes 1.

Felicity takes 2.

Everyone looks at each other trying to read faces.

Oliver is first to toss in some chips; a strong start.

Roy matches the bet to stay in the game. he still looks nervous.

Diggle is quick to raise. And Sara matches.

Felicity raises by a lot.

Oliver doesn't even look up as he matches.

Roy raises.

Diggle matches and looks at Sara; who folds with a heavy sigh.

felicity raises again and looks pointedly at Oliver.

Oliver winks back at her and folds.

Roy, still looking unsure, matches.

Diggle looks at the two remaining players and then raises.

Felicity poker face breaks and she smiles as she folds her cards. She glances at Sara who shares her smile.

Roy looks at his pot and back at his hand, then at Diggle... it was a lot to stay in the game. He tossed in the chips.

Diggle calls and lays down his hand: 2 Kings and 3 8s. Full House Kings high.

Roy lays down his hand: All spades King through 10. Royal Flush King high.

Everyone laughs and Oliver and Diggle both pat Roy on the back as he pulls in his winnings.

The game continues with laughter and stories. Felicity teaches them a few new games and some tricks. Everyone help Roy with his poker face; but it's Sara who has the most 'tells' which Diggle has great fun pointing them out. Oliver relaxes through the night and it becomes common for him to lean over to whisper in Felicity's ear causing either a giggle or an elbow to the ribs.

As he night winds down the winner becomes obvious is Diggle to which Felicity playfully accuses Oliver of distracting her. Sara comments on her face hurting from smiling so much and Roy stoically thanks everyone for teaching him the game.

Diggle takes them all out for Big Belly Burger with his winnings.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

****Author's Note:**** I don't have a beta...** I probably should have one since most of my stuff is incomplete, **I'm trying to get one (for all those who keep recommending I have sent out a few requests, but I'm inpatient :) anyway.I digress. Hope you like this so far. More to come. Your comments and suggestions are encouraged. The good, the bad, the meeh.****


	3. A Splash of Truth Tea

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with thier characters. This is purely and solely for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Title: Nights in the Foundry (Post "Sara"; Pre "The Climb)**

**Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. **It didn't start out as anything organized. Someone would start a conversation and then one thing lead another and they soon found themselves enjoying quieter nights together. Here is what I think makes them friends; not just partners.

**Warning: Draft. Warning: Spoilers. Warning: Olicity. You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

The Truth Tea

Laurel sits in the Foundry while Roy and Oliver are on patrol. She'd dropped off some intel and just kinda hung around. It's not intentional, but the mood is somber with her around. Digg keeps to himself working on equipment while Felicity works on her computers and occasionally checks in with the patrol. Nothing really going on; quiet night. Felicity tells the boys to start heading home.

All the while Laurel is being her mopy self fiddling with random items in the Lair.

Laurel happened across a small glass case further against the walls in the dark. Inside is Sara's Canary Mask and some of her equipment. Her angry gasp is audible by Felicity and Digg who turn in her direction with confused eyes.

Laurel come into view with accusing eyes to match her gasp; "why would you put Sara's things in the dark? did she mean nothing to you? How dare you!" Tears are already starting to steam down her face unheeded and she is staring straight at Felicity.

Before Felicity can explain she'd set up the case privately and hadn't brought it out in consideration for Oliver's feelings Laurel is already in ful rage; "She helped save this city and the people in it. She was a hero and no one knows it. You don't even give her the honor she deserves down her in this tomb." she gestures around her. "I lost her twice. She ruined my life, but she was my sister and you treat her like this?!"

Laurel stalks over to center of the room and continues to rant as she alternates from looking at Digg to Felicity.

Felicity's temper burst; "ENOUGH". At this point Oliver and Roy are coming through the back door into the fray with confusion written on their faces.

Felicity stalks over to a cabinet and take out a bottle of clear unlabeled liquor and several shot glasses. She sets them down with bang and proceeds to fill each glass full.

Everyone comes closer but no one says anything. When the always sunny Felicity talks in her load voice you listen. because you are only going to hear what she says once.

She doesn't look up when she starts talking; "You all have your tragedies." there is a slight bitter laugh, "You all let them define you. You simple persevere. That's not living. That doesn't even make you a person anymore." She looks up directly at Laurel; "Your life is what you want it to be. If you want to have a happy life" she downs her drink without flinching; "then have it. I refuse to let any of my tragedies darken my life."

Felicitiy pours another shot for herself; but has not offered them thier's yet. She looks down at her glass; "I know I haven't told you much about my past, so crash course, right?" She down the second shot, again no flinching.

"You all know my dad left us; left me. He left me waiting at school for 4 hours. I was 7. The school tried to reach my mom, but couldn't. Social Services picked me up and I was bounced from foster homes for 3 years. One of those I lived on the street rather than try to live through another molestation attempt. I ate dirt to fool my stomach into thinking it was full." there is another bitter laugh again and everyone looks at each other in surprise that it came from her. everyone but Oliver; he just stares right at her intently, his face a mask to everyone.

"I was stalked then kidnapped when I was 12 by a professor who thought he could raise me better than my mom. I spent two weeks learning to sleep with my eyes open. He was not even my last stalker. There was still college. And then there's the mundane, everyday stuff; I thought the years of being ridiculed for my brains done, but I found out the hard truth about smart females." She looks up at them then with hard eyes, "but I refused to live one day thinking of them. They will never, NeVER ruin my life. I choose how I live me life. Not them. And there is so much more joy in the world and I wanted to see it. I want to be a part of it. It's what lead me to Starling City and QC and then to all of you. You all make me so happy and to see everyone so miserable...how can you be miserable?" She looks at Laurel, then Roy, John, and Oliver.

She grabs her full shot glass again and gestures for everyone to take one - take their medicine. No one says anything; but everyone reacts to the seriously strong drink; even Oliver winces a little. When they look up, and can focus again, Felicity had walked out of the Foundry.

Roy looks confused; "How does she have such a sunny disposition after all that?" He looks at the startled faces of those left in the Foundry.

Digg, looking down; "Guys, that's not even all of it." He looks up directly at Oliver's shocked face. "There is so much more and it's bad." He thinks of the late nights when they were looking for Oliver after the Undertaking when she broke and shared some of her tragedies with him. Oliver looks like he's going to be physically sick. He looks up to the empty stairs.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**Author's Note:**** I don't have a beta, yet. I've reached out to a few, but no replies. If anyone would like to be my beta, please contact me. Hope you like this so far. I think it still needs some work, expansion, etc... Please review. I need to know if I should still go on. We still have spoiler "I could have danced all night" and "The Peanut Butter Incident" to come.  
**


	4. I Could Have Danced All Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with their characters. This is purely and solely for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Title: Nights in the Foundry (Post "Sara")**

**Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. **It didn't start out as anything organized. Someone would start a conversation and then one thing lead another and they soon found themselves enjoying quieter nights together. Here is what I think makes them friends; not just partners.

**Warning: **Draft**. Warning: S**poilers**. Warning: **Olicity**. Warning: **IT'S SO FLUFFY! ** You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**I Could Have Danced All Night**

Soft music drifted around the Foundry as the well oiled Arrow Machine churns away without much conversation. It's been a busy night, but most of the team had returned to start packing up. No one seemed to be in a hurry, though. Digg, cleaning weapons, finds himself enjoying the oldies music and chuckles to himself _Felicity forgot her earbuds. _Roy is putting his gear back in his personal case and reaches over to turn the music up as a particular happy and rhythmic song comes on. He turns and in one smooth motion grabs Felicity, who was standing at her desk, and twirls around with her giggling along for the ride. He then sways a little and spins her out.

Felicity finds her self in the middle of the Foundry, one hand stretched out holding Roy's; _So Roy is a good dancer._ She smiles and spins back into his arms. She lets herself enjoy the levity the team had been denying themselves lately. John, not wanting to loose his chance, grabs Laurel, who'd just arrived and starts spinning her around smoothy and slower in a much more sultry manner.

Several songs go by and the partners switch; John slowly sways to a gentle song with Felicity while Roy make a point of standing on a box to dance with Laurel. Laurel, not usually a joker, takes her boots off to lose about half an inch of height then winks at Roy who is finally eye level.

The gentle comfortable mood goes on for some time. Not speaking, just enjoying the company. No one notices Oliver standing at the foot of the stairs watching his team with a big grin.

John finally looks up and sees him. He subtly nods and dances Felicity over. Oliver looses his smile as John detaches himself from Felicity and swings her gently into Oliver's arms. With only a millisecond to avoiding creating an awkward situation Oliver takes up John's position and begins to dance with Felicity. He holds her close, but not touching, just their hands. He stares down into her eyes as he expertly negotiates the dance floor.

_He can dance!_ Felicity keeps repeating in her head as if it's the only thought she is ever going to have again. She can't look away from his eyes and the two continue to stare at each other not speaking as one song bleeds into another. The world fades around them as Roy and Laurel, and eventually even John leave unnoticed until all that's left is the two slowly circling the floor.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

****Author's Note:**** This one was short. And sorry, but I do tend to write in 'scenes' not 'dialogue'. I hope you don't mind. I don't have a beta...** I probably should have one since most of my stuff is incomplete. I am t**rying to get one (for all those who keep recommending, I have sent out a few requests, but I haven' tgotten anyone to respond and, well, I'm inpatient :) so you get thee Sans-Beta) Anyway. I digress. Hope you like this so far. More to come. Your comments and suggestions are encouraged. Send me ideas! Tell me what you think: good, bad, meeh.  
****


	5. The Peanut Butter Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with thier characters. This is purely and soley for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Title: Nights in the Foundry (Post "Sara"; Pre "The Climb")**

**Summary: A compilation of Down-Time activities. **It didn't start out as anything organized. Someone would start a conversation and then one thing lead another and they soon found themselves enjoying quieter nights together. Here is what I think makes them friends; not just partners.

**Warning: **Draft**. Warning: S**poilers**. Warning: **Olicity**. Warning: **IT'S SO FLUFFY! ** You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**The Peanut Incident - (Pre 3 x 09)**

Laurel sets the bags of Belly Burgers on the back table in the Foundry without a thought. Felicity was speaking urgently into her comm while standing at her computer. _Felicity only standing when it serious; _Laurel thinks as she looks over the computer screens. _ This is not going to be the quiet night they expected_.

John rushes to join then from the stairs; "The beacons are in place. What happened? Did the countdown start?" He looks from Felicity to her screens hoping to make sense from what she has displayed and spots the timer; counting down rapidly.

"Yes, it was activated when the police tipped him off on their radio we'd already had the bombs. They can still get them safely away from the city; but now they have to hurry. The Beacons will keep them from knowing they are being moved and triggering the pressure sensors. Totally weird, right?" Felicity finishes her ramble in her normal quirky way.

"I really wouldn't know Felicity. The bombs I typically deal with just explode." Oliver responds in his dry sarcastic, not really irritated voice. "We are almost outside the city. Hold and I'll let you know when you can turn off beacons and we'll let them detonate harmlessly away from anyone."

There is a long silence while everyone holds their breath. Felicity had pulled up street cameras and was tracking Oliver &amp; Roy as they drive the truck; full of deadly bombs, out of the city and ultimately harms way. Then they drive beyond the city limits and cameras no longer are of use. Felicity pulls up a city map with a single blinking green light traveling further away from the spiderweb of streets. Then the blinking light slops moving and stays in one spot on the map.

"We are on our way back. Blow it" Oliver's clear instructions leave no question. Felicity fingers flutter over the keys and a few seconds later the blinking green light stops. "Done. Oliver come home."

"On our way." Oliver replies and the comms are disconnected.

John pats Felicity on the back; "Nice. Now I'm hungry."

Felicity chuckles; "Big man's gotta eat? I have been craving a mink chip shake for days! Thanks Laurel for running out. It's usually my job." Felicity winks at Laurel who smiles back; "It was a slow night. I figured it was my turn after all."

As they are spreading out the fare Felicity takes a long sip from the shake with her name on it. "John, how much did you order? You really are going to be a big man you keep eating all this." Felicity finishes with a little cough and takes another long sip of her shake. _ I_ must not be drinking enough water, she thinks as she grabs her food and heads to the only chair left at the far end of the Foundry past her desk.

The conversation continues between Laurel, John, and Felicity as they begin eating dinner. Felicity takes another sip of her shake and notices it's not Mint Chip; "Laurel, did you order something different? this is not Mint Chip." She takes another sip trying to identify the unique flavor; something she's never really tasted.

Laurel looks at her confused; "I thought you said pb cups?"

The look of shock comes over Felicity as she begins to choke. The shake is dropped as she falls to her knees.

Oliver and Roy arrive just as Diggle is standing up. His face is a mix of surprise and panic.

Oliver looks over by the computers and that's when he sees her laying on the floor.v Felicity is gasping and her whole body is turning blue including her lips. Oliver shouts at Diggle to get her Eppy pen &amp; runs over to her. Diggle had already started towards felicity's Purse.

"what is it? what-" Laurel whips her head looking from John to Oliver.

"Felicity is severely allergic to peanuts." John states without looking up from his task of rummaging through Felicity's purse. _She hasn't had to use one in years. She is always so careful. I hope it hasn't expired._

Roy points out signs in several prominent places in the Foundry and one near the stairs. "one night I came down with Nutter Butters and Oliver promptly escorted me right out. The next night he had me help hang signs all over and explained to me Felicity was allergic and he would take no chances." _ I'd had an idea there was something between Oliver and felicity_; but as Roy recalls the fanatically way Oliver acted when he realized Felicity's life was jeopardized by a simple cookie;_ that man is totally infatuated._

Oliver reaches Felicity as an other coughing fit wracks her body. Her eyes are tightly closed. He turns her head to open her airway while her chest rises off the floor as she continues to struggle for air. "Look at me, Felicity. Breath. Slowly. Come on, Sunshine." Her eyes open at his voice focusing completely on Oliver. "Oli-" she gasps trying to say his name.

"Shush. Digg went to get your pen." Oliver knows not to call it a shot. But her eyes go wide anyway an she shakes her head.

Digg brings over the shot, but she's already fighting them; an unconscious reaction to her deathly fear of needles.

Oliver continues to try to sooth her, but ultimately grabs both of her arms while Digg talks to her; "I'm going to count to 3, OK? Just like the plane. remember? ready?" He doesn't wait for a reply; "One..." and jabs the pen into her upper thigh. Felicity rears up in pain. Oliver rests his hand on her hair as he lays her hands on her stomach. She lays there quietly, trying to breath with her eyes closed.

Then she stops breathing.

Oliver watches her head list to one side as a long breath escapes her lips. _ Somethings wrong_. He lifts her up in one motion ans rushes to the med table. John is right behind.

As Oliver lays her on the table John is already prepping a shot of adrenaline in hopes of restarting her heart.

Laurel and Roy stand off to the side staring at the trio. No one speaks as John and Oliver work on Felicity. But she does not respond.

John charges the paddles as Oliver rips the front of Felicity's dress. John hits her with the paddles and her chest rears off the table then nothing. John shocks her again. But still nothing. John looks at Oliver and they share looks of pure horror.

Oliver jumps up on the table, straddling her; one knee up, the other down. He frantically begins CPR. Pressing her chest forcing her heart to pump. He pleads with her to breath; "Please, Felicity, Please." John steps back and watches as tears shine in his eyes.

Oliver doesn't even realize he's crying as huge tears splash on Felicity; "Please. Open your eyes. Please. Breath for me. Breath. I promise. I promise I'll make it work. Please, just breath." At his last words Felicity comes back with a huge gasp arching off the table and says; "ok'. John jumps into action checking her vitals. Everything is returning to , still crying, leans over and studies her face. Felicity wipes his tears; "so, that happened." in her felicity way. Oliver chuckles and then hugs her. She feebly hugs him back;then mumbles about being really tires and falls asleep. Oliver brushes her check with his thumb.

John clears his throat when everyone else becomes really uncomfortable.

This sparks Oliver into action. He jumps off the table with almost no sound and gently carries her to the only bed in the Foundry; his. He takes her heels off and sets then together under the bed. He reaches into a chest under the bed and pulls out a bright pink striped blanket to cover her.

John smiles as he recognizes the blanket Oliver had bought Felicity months ago when they found her asleep for the second time in her chair.

Once she is all tucked in Oliver turns and his face is all Arrow. he walks over to where everyone; but looks at John, then Laurel; and in his ominous Arrow voice; "what happened?"

"well, I - I accidentally picked up the wrong shake for Felicity." Laurel has seen the Arrow in action; kill people.; and has known Oliver all her life, but what she saw tonight actually made her fear him for the first time. "I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

Oliver storms up to her; "didn't know?! Did you see the signs?" He gestures at random points where very obnoxious signs proclaimed "ALLERGY: NO PEANUTS". Laurel glances around as tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Without mercy Oliver continues; "You want to help this city? You want solve this city's problems? You will need to be more observant. You have to see the things that are not posted like signs right in front of you." With those words Oliver turns and walks away to a cabinet on the far wall.

when he returns he has bottles of cleaner and rags; pink rags. He sets it all down on the table; "I'm going to change and then we are cleaning this place to be safe."

No one argues as they all take their supplies and get started. Laurel sniffles quietly as she cleans the slit shake on the floor. John eventually takes pity on her; "She'll forgive you, you know?" _Laurel's head shoots up; How did he know that's what I was thinking?_ John continues; "She always does. But Oliver is going to be harder." And she knows. _This new Oliver is alot different from Ollie._

When Felicity's phone rings everyone jumps; except Oliver. Oliver presses the speakerphone button and answers in the Arrow voice; "Capt'n Lance".

"where is Felicity?" No small talk. There is concern in the older man's voice.

"Felicity is fine. She had an allergic reaction to something she ate."

"Didn't you know she's allergic to peanuts?!" Lance responds with a trace of accusation in his tone.

Oliver's jaw tightens even more. _ Man's going to snap his own jaw if he doesn't loosen up_; Roy thinks as he listens to the conversation.

"Felicity has made us aware of her condition and we are taking precautions to minimize future occurrences." He says while staring straight at Laurel; who is unable to look away from the anger in his eyes.

"Fine. But I want to hear from her tomorrow. Got it. I got some intel for her on a guy she was looking for. I'll have it ready for her when she call me."

"Thank You Capt'n Lance. She will contact you as soon as she feels up to it." With that the end their conversation.

As Oliver hangs up the phone they hear the gowning coming from the dark part of the foundry; where felicity had been resting. Oliver walks over as everyone crowds around her. Oliver helps her sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. he rest a hand on her outer thigh, his thumb rubing little circles. She hold her head with one hand and rubs her eye; "what happened?" she clears her throat.

"You had an allergic reaction to your peanut butter shake." Oliver provides the facts. "How do you feel? Don't push yourself."

"well that explains the brass band in my head" Felicity deadpanned and Oliver finally relaxed. Laurel observed him literally ratchet down in degrees as he continues to tend to Felicity.

So much for a quiet night." Roy quipped.

Felicity smiles at Roy; "What do you mean?" and then back at Oliver; "I got a nice nap."

Oliver smiled just for Felicity as his world returns to it appropriate rotation around his sun.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

****Author's Note:**** This one was NOT short. And sorry, but I do tend to write in 'scenes' not 'dialogue'. I hope you don't mind. Still no beta. want the Job? PM me. vHope you like. This one was rolling around in my head for awhile. Your comments and suggestions are encouraged. Send me ideas! Tell me what you think: good, bad, meeh.****


End file.
